Challenger
by Rabbitgirlforever
Summary: The Scourge Sisters begin a unique campaign with an unknown troll fantroll, i know, sorry , and struggle with enemy tactics foreign to them.


My fingers drum on my desk, impatient for a response from Terezi. My lusus is growing hungry again, and it's not a good idea to keep her waiting. Apparently Terezi has set up a connection with a troll we are to flarp with, and is still getting all the details worked out.

I groan. It has been over an hour and I'm tired of waiting for an answer. I get up out of my chair, mostly to stretch my legs, but also to get ready. I don my Mindfang costume, and try to make myself look more dangerous than ever, which is practically impossible. However, a bit of cosmetics never hurt. I snatch a tube of lipstick from the top of my dresser, and hastily apply it. The dark blue contrasts against my bright white teeth, making them look even deadlier. Obviously I'd never use my teeth in a fight, but sometimes, intimidation can mean everything in a battle.

As I'm fixing minor details in the mirror, I hear a chirp on my computer. Finally, Terezi got back to me. I leap into my chair, clutching to the desk in order not to knock it over. I click the tab to open the conversation.

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]

GC: H3Y VR1SK4 1 GOT 3V3RYTH1NG S3T UP :D

AG: Awesome ::::) So what's the plan?

GC: W3LL TH3 T3RMS 4R3 K1ND4 W31RD FOR TH1S ON3… 1NST34D OF TWO S3P4R4T3 4DV3NTUR3S, W3LL B3 M33T1NG 4T 4 R3ND3ZVOUS.

GC: NORM4LLY 1 WOULDN'T 4CC3PT 4 GO4L L1K3 TH4T

GC: BUT H3 4SSUR3D M3 TH3R3 WOULD B3 PL3NTY OF TR34SUR3 :] S1MPLY PUT TH3 F1RST T34M TH3R3 G3TS 1T!

AG: I like it ::::D when do we start?

GC: H3 S4YS NOW… 4PP4R3NTLY W3 SHOULD GO OUTS1D3?

arachnidsGrip ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator

GC: :?

Before I know it I am alone, outside. The night air is incredibly refreshing, and is a welcome change from the dankness of my hive. The entire scenery is different as well; from my hive all I can see is a wall of trees. From there, who knows? But that only adds to the thrill of the adventure.

I turn around just in time to see Terezi waiting for me. She twirls her cane in the air, baring her teeth viciously. "YOU R34DY TO PL4Y TH1S G4M3, S3RK3T?"

"Am I ever not ready?" We turn towards the trees and cautiously make our way down the path in front of us. Our footsteps are muted by the leafy debris we walk upon, and it is a while before either of us tries to make real conversation.

"Hey, Redglare. Are you sure that there's actually treasure there?" I say this purely to make conversation. Even if there is a slight possibility for treasure, we would adventure to find it.

"W3LL H3 S33M3D TO B3 T3LL1NG TH3 TRUTH. 4ND… H3 PL4YS FOR TH3 CH4LL3NG3. H3'S K1ND OF L1K3 YOU 1N TH4T R3G4RD. 1T 4LMOST S33M3D 4S THOUGH NOT PL4C1NG TR34SUR3 WOULD D3F34T TH3 PURPOS3 OF TH3 G4M3 FOR H1M." I frown and look to the side. It is perfectly understandable. Not like I would actually tell Terezi that, though.

"That doesn't make any sense!"  
"W3LL M4YB3 1T W1LL WH3N YOU T4LK TO H1M L4T3R. BUT W3 SHOULD PUT OUR FOCUS ON OTH3R TH1NGS! L1K3 TH4T MONST3R ON YOUR R1GHT!" I whip the dice out of my pocket as I spin towards the threat. Sure enough, there is a ten foot long panther, baring its fangs. I barely jump back in time to avoid the claws that attempt to swipe at my previously present leg. I hear a growl behind me, and realize that Terezi currently has her own problem to deal with. I glide back a couple of steps, eager for this fight. My hands release the dice, which land between me and my doom. I survey the results, and note that the result came up as a 63. I grin as the animal lunges towards me. Any second now…

The panther is stabbed by a cerulean sword mid-jump, and it helplessly collapses on the ground. Within seconds, it dies. I turn to face Terezi and see that she has had no problem killing hers. She wipes the scarlet panther blood off her shoulder and turns to face me. I survey the dead bodies. It turns out that our challenger isn't as challenging as we thought.

Despite the lack of monsters, we remain quiet. The sounds of the birds keep away bad thoughts, and help us realize the beauty of the woods around us. all the branches and leaves bring me to a peaceful state of mind where nothing matters anymore.

These thoughts are interrupted by a powerful feeling in my gut. "Terezi, theres treasure near8y!" Her face shows a quizzical expression, but it quickly resolves itself as she shakes her head.

"1 DON'T KNOW HOW YOU 3V3R KNOW, BUT YOU'R3 4LW4YS R1GHT WH3N 1T COM3S TO TR34SUR3! L3TS GO. WH1CH W4Y, S3RK3T?" I grab her hand and pull her to the right. The promise of treasure grows with each step we take, and it isn't long before I can see it by torchlight. About 20 feet away is a rusty chest. It looks spectacular, even the chest itself would sell for an astronomical amount of money. I grin. Our opponent must be pretty confident about winning, if he's going to leave a bunch of treasure lying about like that. I pull Terezi closer, but she holds her ground. "VR1SK4 1M NOT SUR3 1F TH1S 1S SUCH 4 GR34T 1D34…" she purses her lips and frowns.

"Terezi, what's the matter with you? Treasure is treasure. Surely you should understand this 8y now!" I release her wrist and skip to the treasure. I kneel on the ground in front of the chest and turn to face Terezi. "See, perfectly fine!" The latch is a bit sticky, and almost refuses to open. Nevertheless, it squeaks open. I lift the lid slowly, feeling the excitement building up in my blood, threatening to burst out of my veins. The lid is all the way up, revealing countless jewels inside. Then I hear a click.

The ground disappears beneath my knees and I shoot my arm up to grasp the edge. I hear the little stones hitting the bottom, and I quickly realize that the bottom is a good 20 feet down. I look frantically up at Terezi, who just reached the hole. The ground crumbles away from my fingertips. I stretch for Terezi's hand, just out of my reach. I fall faster and faster until I hit the bottom, hearing a distinct crack. I try to stand up, but my side gives a splitting pain. I look up at Terezi, unable to understand her expression, barely visible so far away from where I am. Then I realize what her gestures mean. I look up and to my right. And I know what it is before I even hear the growl.

I quickly roll to my right, however not quick enough to escape the claws. I feel them rake into my arm as I slide across the cavern floor. Through the path I slid I see blue. Just blue streaks. And they lead to me. I reach into my pocket and pull out the dice. "You must not 8e thinking straight if you think you can take on Marquise Spinneret Mindfang." I barely manage to mumble this, but it's clear that the beast got the message. Its barks diminished into threatening growls. I throw the dice, and they land in a puddle of my blood. 17. Damn. I never roll that low. A knife appears in midair, barely scratching the beast. It swipes the dice far away from me, dripping small amounts of green on the ground.

Not seeing much other choice, I unstrap a knife from my ankle, which I keep as a last resort, lest I ever need it. I slowly rise to my feet, ignoring the vicious pain in my ribs. I swing my arm as strong and accurately as I can in my condition, and it meets the creature square in the chest. It backs up, and slowly collapses onto the ground.

I rip a section of cloth off of my jacket and wrap it around my arm where the beast clawed me. Soon, the bleeding stops, although the bandage is soaked with blue. I scoop up my dice, now encrusted with my blood, and slip them into my pocket. Before picking up the torch, I open my PDA.

*AG began trolling CU*

AG: Look, sicko, I don't know what kind of game you're trying to play, 8ut that was the most awful thing I've ever seen done 8y any player!

CU: i don't know what on Alternia you're talking about. and frankly, i think you like these challenges.

AG: No, for your information I DON'T like falling 20 feet and almost getting clawed to death by a mediocre dog!

CU: i thoroughly enjoyed it. and that was 22 feet to be precise. though i doubt you're being honest with me. you liked that trick. you were tired of straightforward adventuring, and are relieved you finally get something different.

AG: UGGH I DON'T KNOW HOW TEREZI COULD STAND TALKING TO YOU! YOU'RE THE 8IGGEST FLIPPING O8NOXIOUS JERK THAT EVER LIVED AND I LOOK FORWARD TO KILLING YOU, GOT IT?

CU: i doubt it. from your attitude and the way you are adventuring, i wouldn't be surprised if you died before the halfway point.

AG: UGGGH! I h8 you I h8 you I h8 you I h8 you I h8 you I h8 you I h8 you I h8 you! DXXXX

*AG ceased trolling CU*

My fingers, slick from the blood, reach for a hold on the wall. My fingers slip off the rock, and I crash to the ground. My rib shrieks in pain, but I hold it tight with my hand. With the other I reach up to the same rock, and, holding my anger inside of me, I hoist myself up to get a foothold. In the hour, I manage to get myself within Terezi's reach. She pulls me up into security of solid land, hands me a roll of bandages and after a quick thought, wipes her hand off on her shirt. I clutch the bandage to my side, ignoring the groaning pain in my side. " Our new friend has shit to pay for."


End file.
